The present invention relates to a smart automatic recording system and method for monitoring wafer fragmentation to facilitate judgement, diagnosis, genuine factor verification, or engineering improvement and management for associated technicians by using photographing devices and a personal computer (PC).
Because the perspectives of wafer factories are good and their throughputs expand continually, there is an abrupt increase in the equipment quantities and the degree of machine automation. However, the required training of technicians becomes more cumbersome, and it is difficult to reckon with machine anomalies occurring seldom such as wafer fragmentation or malfunction by long-term in-situ monitoring. Therefore, although the CMP (chemical mechanic polishing) Ebara machine has good stability, the problems of wafer fragmentation and wafer dropping due to unknown reasons may still occur.
To effectively inspect the reasons of wafer fragmentation and wafer dropping, the expedient is to perform the machine monitoring. However, the efficiency of using manpower for stationing or a recorder for recording is much unsatisfactory, and it is difficult to circularize and examine the data among many people. Moreover, the storage and management of data will be very bothersome.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a smart automatic recording system and method for monitoring wafer fragmentation to facilitate judgement, diagnosis, genuine factor verification, or engineering improvement and management for associated technicians.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide a smart automatic recording system and method for monitoring wafer fragmentation, wherein only the image of a fragmentized wafer and the two images before it will be recorded. Therefore, cheap and convenient factor analysis can be obtained, and the space of the hard disk will not be wasted.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: